


Reboot

by Emony



Category: Chuck (TV), Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck goes to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 31 May 2009

He hesitates in bringing up the fact that Bryce would have been first in line – but she seems to get that before he has to say it. So Sarah's in. Casey, for some unknown reason – read Chuck can't seem to leave the house these days without tripping over some new skill... or bad guy – is in. His dad's always been a bit odd about Star Trek – but apparently that was all down to the Shatner (and something to do with a dog that he's never quite understood), so he's in. They're half way out the door when a bored Awesome (Ellie's stuck at the ER covering shifts for those who covered for her so she could have more than a 24 hour honeymoon) says he's in.

So, somehow he ends up in the nearest movie theatre with his Dad, his brother-in-law and two spies. Watching Star Trek. A new Star Trek that for two minutes makes him feel proud to be a Trek fan (the only time he's ever been proud, rather than been beaten up in third grade for it, was when Bryce decided they were going to learn Klingon), two minutes until he feels guilty for that and attempts something suitably nerdy (translating a whole scene into Klingon) in recompense.

He flashes the minute Scotty makes that comment about Archer and the dog.

Half an hour later he realises he may have an actual excuse for coming to see this again – he's totally lost the plot. In more ways than one. Since when is time travel possible? Since when is Star Trek real?

Or how did Dad know what the plot of Star Trek 11 would be when Chuck was a kid? Which is about as impossible as his Dad being a Starfleet Admiral.

Casey's on his left and Dad's on his right. Both of them seem to know something's up. Alright, his Dad probably knows exactly what's up. Casey is probably trying to figure out who in the audience is an international terrorist, or something, 'cause there's no way that Chuck is going to flash on Star Trek!

The film ends. And he has no idea what happened since Delta Vega. Casey lifts him up by his arm and drags him towards the exit. It looks like they've got some new converts in Sarah and Awesome – who are following behind and haven't shut up yet (although it's deteriorated to 'wictor, wictor' followed by giggling).

And maybe there was another reason why his Dad came with them. Now he's had the upgrade his Dad knows he can and will – even if he really doesn't want to (and he's not even thinking about the thing with the – no!) – flash on anything. His Dad knew this was going to happen.

Somehow they're back at the castle. Him and Casey and his Dad. He's got no idea where Sarah and Awesome went. He's got no idea how he got here.

"Wuh?"

He also doesn't seem to be able to manage spoken English anymore.

He's sitting in a chair, his Dad and Casey sitting on the table in front of him.

"Well, son, it's like this..."

This is where his brain breaks.


End file.
